An important large family of enzymes is the protein kinase enzyme family. Currently, there are about 500 different known protein kinases. Protein kinases serve to catalyze the phosphorylation of an amino acid side chain in various proteins by the transfer of the γ-phosphate of the ATP-Mg2+ complex to said amino acid side chain. These enzymes control the majority of the signaling processes inside cells, thereby governing cell function, growth, differentiation and destruction (apoptosis) through reversible phosphorylation of the hydroxyl groups of serine, threonine and tyrosine residues in proteins. Studies have shown that protein kinases are key regulators of many cell functions, including signal transduction, transcriptional regulation, cell motility, and cell division. Several oncogenes have also been shown to encode protein kinases, suggesting that kinases play a role in oncogenesis. These processes are highly regulated, often by complex intermeshed pathways where each kinase will itself be regulated by one or more kinases. Consequently, aberrant or inappropriate protein kinase activity can contribute to the rise of disease states associated with such aberrant kinase activity. Due to their physiological relevance, variety and ubiquitousness, protein kinases have become one of the most important and widely studied family of enzymes in biochemical and medical research.
One type of protein kinases is protein tyrosine kinases (PTK). Aberrant PTK activity has been implicated in a variety of disorders including psoriasis, rheumatoid arthritis, bronchitis, as well as cancer. Development of effective treatments for such disorders is a constant and ongoing enterprise in the medical field. The ErbB family of PTKs, which includes c-ErbB-2, EGFR, and ErbB-4, is one group of PTKs that has attracted interest as a therapeutic target. Currently, of special interest, is the role of ErbB family PTKs in hyperproliferative disorders, particularly human malignancies. Elevated EGFR activity has, for example, been implicated in non-small cell lung, bladder, and head and neck cancers. Furthermore, increased c-ErbB-2 activity has been implicated in breast, ovarian, gastric and pancreatic cancers. Consequently, inhibition of ErbB family PTKs should provide a treatment for disorders characterized by aberrant ErbB family PTK activity. The biological role of ErbB family PTKs and their implication in various disease states is discussed, for instance in U.S. Pat. No. 5,773,476; International Patent Application WO 99/35146; M. C. Hung et al, Seminars in Oncology, 26: 4, Suppl. 12 (August) 1999, 51-59; Ullrich et al, Cell, 61: 203-212, Apr. 20, 1990; Modjtahedi et al, Int'l. J. of Oncology, 13: 335-342, 1998; J. R. Woodburn, Pharmacol. Ther., 82: 2-3, 241-250, 1999; Normanno, N., Bianco, C., Strizzi, L., Mancino, M., Maiello, M. R., DeLuca, A., Caponigro, F., Salomon, D. S. Current Drug Targets, 2005, 6, 243-257; Hynes, N. E., Lane, H. A. Nature Reviews Cancer, 2005, 5, 341-345; and Ben-Baruch, N., Yarden, Y. Progress in Oncology, 2004, 46-72.
The present inventors have discovered novel pyrimidine compounds, which are inhibitors of ErbB family kinase activity. Such derivatives are believed to be useful in the treatment of disorders associated with inappropriate ErbB family kinase activity.